Where?
by ciacconne
Summary: They had their own game they liked to play. (Kagehina for the kagehinakage month on tumblr) (Sequel to "But")


**Where?**  
>HQ! KageyamaHinata. PG13. 1400+ words. Foreplay. Shameless foreplay.

HI GUYS, here's another fic from me. ;w; it's in the same universe as the fanfic, "But", which probably takes place during the time Kageyama and Hinata learned to trust each other again, most likely before the spring stuff. *scratches head* As I expand this universe, I'll probably write longer stuff and move things around so they make sense, canon-wise. I need to reread the manga again and stuff. So yeah, this is the sequel to "But", lol.

For the kagehinakage month, second week, prompt: Where does the other like to be kissed?

-o-

"Where?"

Kageyama's voice echoed quietly in the small room.

They were alone again. This time, they were in the locker room. It was dimly lit and chilly. This was because they were the first ones here. They kept finding all sorts of interesting ways to be alone and discreet. One of the places they liked to frequent was the gym, right before it closed, because they were often the first and the last people to be there. The other, of course, was the locker room. Then their bedrooms, when they would visit each other and the parents weren't around.

This new side of their relationship bloomed in secrecy, while the surface, the very basic components of their relationship, remained the same. Being together didn't change them too much. They still yelled at each other. They still bickered. They still fought each other. It was what best friends and rivals did. The only difference, in Kageyama's mind, was that they were fucking. Well, whatever _fucking_ entailed so far anyway.

That kiss they had, well, he _thought_ it was tantalizing in that it was their first kiss and according to Hinata, it was supposed to be special, when it had been merely a press of soft lips against soft lips. Hinata had thought it meant something, that it sealed and strengthened their bond. They both knew that they weren't going to stop playing volleyball (or even their relationship, now that Kageyama thought about it) once they attended university. They would probably go pro. But that was years away. Kageyama didn't want to think about that too much.

Right now, he should be thinking about his annoyingly adorable boyfriend, who was currently cornered into the nearest wall of the locker room. He took a long damn time trying to think of an answer to Kageyama's question, looking rather perplexed, wide orange eyes, quivering lips and all, but then those eyes sparkled as he brought up two fingers and tapped his mouth with them. "Here!"

Shit. Kageyama felt a sudden rush of warmth. Heat in his veins. Heat in his loins. After that first kiss, he remembered how they hadn't done much else. Not because it was too awkward. Or that they didn't even know how, but because they wanted too much of each other all at once. Once they'd start, it wouldn't be easy trying to stop.

He could be kind now though, could be sincere when he wanted to, when it benefited the team and ultimately himself, but also, because he meant what he said that he loved his annoyingly adorable boyfriend, why shouldn't Kageyama indulge him?

He cradled Hinata's face with his hands, tilted his head down and kissed him. It was similar to the first kiss they had, a mere press of soft lips, but that was only for a moment before he slipped his tongue inside and tasted the warmth of Hinata's mouth. Small hands slid around and gripped his waist in response. He pressed against Hinata, wanting to feel that warm body against his.

Then they pulled apart, both gasping for breath. Hinata's cheeks were flushed. Kageyama felt his own cheeks heat up. But he couldn't stop. "Where?"

And Hinata wouldn't let him. He pointed to the side of his neck. "Here!"

Kageyama could feel himself smiling, slowly becoming intoxicated by his desire for him. Then he said, his voice a little guttural, maybe even a bit harsh, "Strip."

"Okay," Hinata said cheerfully, the tone of his voice oddly suspicious. He took his shirt off and Kageyama was expecting him to drop it to the floor, but instead, Hinata crumpled his shirt into a ball and frankly threw it at Kageyama's face.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled. So much for the good mood. Oh, he didn't like that at all. It obviously showed on his face because Hinata, who was trying not to laugh, suddenly looked alarmed now, but Kageyama didn't give him any chance to react, no matter how quick he was, as he grabbed Hinata by his waist and pulled him close. He kissed Hinata roughly on the mouth before moving to his neck and taking a not-so-friendly bite on the area of skin where the neck met the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Hinata yelped. Nice. Apparently, this was a sensitive spot for him. "What the hell, Kageyama?"

"Shut up," he hissed and decided to take advantage of that spot, licking at the two crescent marks he'd made there. The other boy shuddered, his knees giving out from under him. Kageyama caught him, pressed a leg in between Hinata's and relentlessly continued on with his ministrations.

"Kageyama…" Hinata panted. His hands lashed out again, gripping at the fabric on the back of Kageyama's shirt. Hinata was starting to sweat. Kageyama could taste the saltiness of it on his skin.

After what seemed like forever, after he had reduced his boyfriend into a whimpering mess, Kageyama withdrew and asked him for the third and final time, "Where?"

Barely able to keep his composure, Hinata uttered his answer, just lightly gesturing at his chest, "Here."

Kageyama smirked and left a trail of biting kisses down to Hinata's chest. Then he stepped back, way back and stared at Hinata. Messy orange hair. Swollen lips. Bite marks everywhere. Marks that were hidden in plain sight. Fucking perfect. His.

"Hey," Hinata piped up, watching him carefully, like the crows they were, preparing to ravage their first meal for the day. "Should be my turn now, right? Three for three, Kageyama. So where?"

Kageyama could feel himself getting aroused again. Hinata was energetic, enthusiastic and was so eager to please. "Here." He tapped at his own mouth. Hinata leaned up, on the tip of his toes, and kissed him. Of course, neither of them were satisfied with something that simple, so they deepened it, delved themselves back into the warmth and the wet heat.

"Where else?" Hinata asked as he pulled back. He wanted more. Those wild and crazy eyes said it all. His lips were so wet. Glistening.

"Here," Kageyama said and gestured at his navel. He took off his shirt too, but unlike Hinata, he folded it and left it on the bench. He watched in pure fascination as Hinata followed through. Kissed his way down, from Kageyama's mouth, to his neck and then to his stomach. Then like the fucking tease he was, Hinata stopped and pulled back again.

"Where?" Hinata asked for the third time. He was taunting Kageyama now. Any other day, this would piss him off and yeah, he had to admit, it still did, but it also turned him on. Very much on.

"Here," Kageyama answered. He pointed at his forehead. He wondered what Hinata was going to do with that if his intention was to make Kageyama as sexually frustrated as he was now, condensed into a pure being of want and desire.

"Okay," Hinata said and gave him a final kiss on his forehead. It was unlike the previous kisses. This was soft and delicate. The gentleness of it, the pure intimacy of the act, broke the heavy spell of lust and tension lingering in the air.

As if on cue, they heard the thundering sounds of their teammates' footsteps in the gym. Just as easily they had gotten together, they broke apart and started putting their shirts back on. Over time, they've gotten quite good at slipping them on and off in mere seconds.

"This isn't over," Kageyama said seriously.

"Yeah," Hinata said with a lighthearted laugh. But his orange eyes, full of hunger, mirroring Kageyama's, betrayed his laugh. "It will never be."

They had their own game they liked to play. This was it.

End.

-o-

Notes: AN: Yeah, Idk. I'm fucking terrible with endings, wtf. I need to work on that. Also, I knew I should have stuck with the bird prompt, but I have another fic planned for that one that's really big and far more difficult and… actually exciting. Shit. Owo yessssss.

*cackles in the distance*

Anyway, I think I'm just kind of also exploring their characters and stuff here. Whatever the third week of the kagehina prompt is, I'll make sure to make pure porn out of it or something.


End file.
